


Guns and Knives

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Simple assassination job. Can you do it?</p><p>****</p><p>Barney's got the gun against his head, barrel pushed in so hard it'll bruise. His hand's trembling, just barely, but enough. <em>Fuck</em></p><p>"You gonna pull that trigger, or not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> First off, yes, another WIP. Sorry. But me and the laptop are still on no-talking-fuck-you terms in our complicated relationship so until I can figure out how to get files from computer to phone (in a manageable way, that is), you're gonna have to deal with the new work. WIPs frustrating you? Imagine how I feel.  
> Two) Sorry about the dumb title. Can't think of a good one.  
> Three) This WIP is actually almost finished so it won't take horrendously long. I hope.  
> Four) Barney's an ass but I'm not apologizing dor it because it's necessary and I don't blame him. And yeah, fair warning.  
> Five) Based off a prompt I'm not sharing because it'd ruin the plot.

"Simple assassination job. Can you do it?" 

"Have I ever disappointed you?" 

"Do you want that list alphabetically or chronologically?" 

"Alright, alright. I get it. But I get the job done." 

"That you do. So, you and your team, you can handle this?" 

"Of course." 


	2. Fucking Gunner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fandom's been kinda dead lately, *sigh*. Not that it's ever booming or anything. This isn't a Marvel movie.

Barney kneeled down, wiping off the lense of the binoculars. The air was hot, the kind that made it hard to breathe and left you sticky with sweat. Up here, overlooking the compond, it was hard to push out the discomfort. He had already been watching this place for six hours, tracking and recording the movements. It was getting a tad boring. His fingers itched to curl around his gun, just to feel the hitch of letting off a round. 'Course, it's not like he could just start shooting up here and let the enemies know they were being watched. 

Fuck, he wished Tool had sent someone else out here instead of him, or at least with him. He'd even put up with Gunner at this point, even if the Swede did want to shove his fist through Barney's head these days. 

"Barney?" The radio crackled to life and Barney pulled the unit of his shoulder, twisting the cord around his arm. 

"Yeah?" 

"Just checking in. Any news?" 

"No, Tool, it's quiet. Really itching to put a bullet through one of these guy's heads though." 

"It's a simple assassination job, right? That's what our contractor said?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I don't think he wants you starting a fucking war, kid. So, simple job, one shot, one kill. Has the target made any moves?" 

Barney sniffed, shifting so he could sit cross-legged in the rocky dust. "No, he went in the tower like I said the last time you called. Haven't even seen him pass by the window." 

There was a sigh that Barney would mirror if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Tool was sighing out of annoyance. "Alright, Gunner's on his way. He'll take over for the night. I don't want to hear that you tried to shove him off a cliff or something." 

Barney snorted, "If he keeps his hands to himself, we'll have no problem." 

"Barn-" 

Barney snapped the radio off, sliding it back into it's holder with a _click._ He brought the binoculars up again to give the compund another scan, settling on the window of the target's tower. 

_Fucking Gunner._ He knew earlier he wouldn't mind having to do this damn recon with Gunner but that was only because he knew Gunner would provide some entertainment, something to smash his fist into. Now that the bastard was actually _coming-_

He hoped to whatever God there was that the Swede would just take up position and leave Barney the fuck alone. If only because he knew that the calm way Tool had warned him meant that if he even so much as looked at Gunner sideways he'd quite possibly end up with a couple knives in him. 

All placed for maximum pain and minimal permenant damage.


End file.
